My Childhood Stories
is an animation created by Jaiden Animations, uploaded on September 17, 2017. Synopsis Once again, Jaiden shares some stories that happened in her childhood. Stories Introduction When Jaiden was growing up, she was a good well-behaved kid, doing what her parents told her to do, following rules, and eating what is on her plate. However, when Jaiden was a toddler, she would sometimes throw tantrums and make big messes. Every ten minutes, Jaiden's mother would check on her and ask if she's done so they could put everything back. Other than that, Jaiden was so obedient that sometimes people want her to rebellious once in a while. Babysitter blues The only time Jaiden ever got grounded in her life was when she was six. Her parents went out for a possible date, so they hired a babysitter for her and her brother Jaxen. While Jaiden did not want a "rando middle school kid" to tell her what to do, she believes that she can get away with more things than when her parents were around, like bending the rules by having three Oreos instead of the usual two. That night, Jaiden was ready for bed already, but figuring it's not her bedtime yet, she played in the small playground in her backyard at night in her pajamas. However, the babysitter told Jaiden's parents what happened and the next morning, she was grounded throughout the following day, much to her dismay. Who's Mabel? One day, Jaiden and her father were near a little lake in a golf course close to their house, feeding ducks bread (Jaiden now knows that ducks shouldn't eat bread and suggests feeding them candy-bars instead). Then a lady from across the lake started yelling "MABEL!" and telling Jaiden to get over there, thinking Jaiden was Mabel when she was not. Jaiden and her father pedal away while the lady was still screaming at her. Jaiden came up with a theory that the lady had been working in an eight-hour job and raising three children as a single mom. The lady went outside to her backyard to lower her stress due to doctor's orders (too much creative interpretation on that last part). When the lady noticed Jaiden and her father, she thought Jaiden was a girl she knew named Mabel and Jaiden's father was a stranger, and that was possibly why the lady was yelling at Jaiden/Mabel. Smooth skater boy This happened when Jaiden was a teenager, about 15 or 16 years old. She went ice skating with some friends. Jaiden is not really good at ice skating, but she did not fall throughout the day. Before they were done, a boy who was possibly 13, skated up to Jaiden, complimented her knitted raccoon hat, and asked her to hold something for him. When Jaiden asked what it was, he said "My hand?" Stunned by what the boy just said, Jaiden stumbled and almost fell and the boy skated off. End-card Still talking about that ice-skater boy, Jaiden wondered what would happen if she did not freak out and instead said yes to him. She also made up a fake life scenario for the boy that he might be in university working as an orthopedic surgeon (a doctor who specializes in hands) and telling his friends about the ice-skating incident. Characters Some unnamed characters are not included. * Jaiden * Jaxen * Mom * Dad * Babysitter * Lady yelling "Mabel" * Mabel Pines (cameo) * Ice-skater boy Reception Like many of Jaiden's videos, the reception for this video is positive. Trivia *This video contains all of the members of Jaiden's family. *This video has almost a direct possible sequel, Things I Feel Guilty About. *The "green bean incident" from Parent Stories was referenced in the beginning of this video. *Mabel is one of the main characters in the Disney series Gravity Falls. She makes a small cameo "Grounded 4 Life", with Jaiden apologizing to her. *Two actual songs were partly used (besides the Ionics background music): the Twilight Zone theme, and the saxophone intro from "Careless Whisper" by George Michael. Category:Videos Category:Animations Category:Animated stories Category:Videos uploaded in 2018 Category:Jaiden's Childhood Stories